


Panic / "Is he breathing?"

by intrpidbhaviors



Series: Currently Untitled High School Sterek AU [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Part three of the untitled series, and now you're finally reading the story, the first two were like the prologue, this one is probably going to be a start for an actual series, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrpidbhaviors/pseuds/intrpidbhaviors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their initial hookup, Stiles and Derek find themselves defining their relationship.<br/>Stiles has a nightmare that leaves him fearing for his life, and Derek goes to an unlikely source for relationship advice.<br/>Scott and Isaac question Stiles about his sudden new interest in Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

_He was running through the forest, his heart pounding. He knew he was being chased but had no clue as to who - or_ what  _\- was chasing him. He heard a snarl from behind, and knew the end was coming._ _One dive to the left, and the creature seemed to not notice. Stiles held his breath as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. It was dark except for the streaks of the pale moonlight shining through the leaves of the trees. He made sure there was nothing around him before running in the opposite direction._ I have to go back to the Jeep _, he thought. Then he could drive to the station and tell his dad. It wasn't until some time had passed that Stiles realized he didn't know where he was. The forest wasn't recognizable to him at all. In fact, he wasn't even sure he was in Beacon Hills anymore. He found that he was tired, and desperately needed a drink of water. At that moment, Stiles heard the rush of water from the distance._ That's the waterfall,  _he thought. It had to be the waterfall._

_Stiles walked toward the noise, and soon saw the waterfall and giant lake below. The pale moon shone down against the water, and Stiles relaxed. There was no way that the creature could find the waterfall; this was hidden, unknown by almost all of the park rangers. Without hesitation, Stiles walked towards the river where the water began to fall, forming the waterfall. Being careful, Stiles found a small path that was created by himself and his mother so long ago, a path that had been left untouched. It lead to a small area where a person could stand behind the waterfall, as if the water were a barrier from the real world. It had become Stiles' favorite spot in the world, and he felt it would protect him through the worst moments. This seemed appropriate to the teenager. Stiles walked down the path, taking slow steps. He reached a small landing, turned around, and saw the path continuing. It inched closer into the cliff, and led him to a small cave that had no actual tunnel, it was merely an opening. In front of him, the water fell to the lake for what seemed to be forever. He could smell the wet rock and dirt, one of his favorite smells. The world seemed to slow down, as if he weren't being chased by some supernatural creature and was back at home, in bed._

_That was when he heard the snarl from above. Although he tried his best, he couldn't control his heart. It began to beat faster and faster, as if it were ready to burst through his chest. His breathing accelerated and he couldn't think anything besides "death" in his mind. He felt his body begin to shake uncontrollably. He was having a panic attack. The snarling began to grow into a roar. Somehow, he recognized the roar... was it Scott or Derek? At the thought of his friends, he began to control his attack._ Think of something nice, think of something nice...  _he thought. Stiles shut his eyes and began to think about the time he had spent with Derek in the forest. He remembered how they had fed each other food. He remembered the conversations they had in the car ride to the spot. He opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He could no longer hear the creature; it seemed to have vanished with his attack. Stiles remained still for what seemed like a lifetime. And that was when he saw a pair of glowing eyes from behind the waterfall. The creature let out a howl, and advanced to attack._

Stiles woke up screaming in his bed. He stopped and jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom. He turned on the lights and looked at himself in the mirror. Startled by his reflection, Stiles jumped and clutched his chest. "Jesus," he muttered. He shook his head and looked at himself. "You're okay," he told himself.

"Stiles?" Stiles turned around and saw none other than Derek Hale in his pajama bottoms, no shirt.

"D-Derek. What are you...?"

"We were sleeping over," replied Derek slowly. "Don't you remember?" Stiles inhaled and began to remember...

After their nap in the forest, they woke up and realized it had been about two in the morning. They made their way back to the Jeep and went to the Stilinski household, with Derek texting his parents as to his reason for not picking up the phone. His parents were okay with Derek staying over as long as he returned home the next day. Stiles nodded, and let out a sigh. "Sorry, Der. I just had a nightmare. I'm fine now, though."

Derek frowned for a moment. "Are you sure? You practically woke up the entire neighborhood. I think even your  _dad_  heard you."

"Why would you say that?"

"His car's in the driveway." Derek let out a grin and ran to Stiles' bed.

"Shit," muttered Stiles. He walked to the living room and saw his father close the door. "Dad, I promise I'm okay."

"What?" John Stilinski stared at his son in confusion, his eyebrow lifted. "I just got off from my shift. You're not doing any drugs, are you?"

"No." They stayed silent for a while.

"Alright. Look, I've had a long day and I'm trusting you on your word. I just want to rest before I have to go back, okay?" John walked towards his room. "Goodnight, Stiles," he said before shutting his door.

Letting out an relaxed sigh, Stiles walked back to his room. "Der, are you okay?"

"Yeah... why do you ask?"

"Just... my nightmare. I was back at the waterfall and I thought I saw you... well, chasing me. It was weird. It was almost like you were going to turn me, really."

"Oh." Derek stayed silent. It was difficult to tell in the dark how Derek's face looked, but Stiles knew he felt guilty.

"I... I didn't mean-" He heard Derek shift in his spot.

"It's fine. It's fine." Derek sighed before continuing. "Let's just go back to bed, alright?"  _Great,_  thought Stiles.  _Now my_ boyfriend _is mad at me._

 

 


	2. An Actual Talk

~     ~     ~

The sun shined on his face. Derek Hale took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking away from the blinding light. He stretched for a moment before hitting Stiles softly in his face. " _I'm awake_ ," he muttered. Derek let out a soft chuckle before rolling to his side. He stared at Stiles Stilinski, the boy who, less than 24 hours ago, had become his... what? They hadn't exactly defined their relationship, but he felt something for him. That was enough. And he woke up in his bed.  _Are we moving too fast? Maybe I should leave... No, Derek. Stay. This was supposed to be a talk, right? Maybe when he wakes up we can talk about it. Hopefully._

Derek slowly got up from the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. He walked in and closed the door. Staring at himself in the mirror, he noticed his hair had been ruffled. Although he tended to at least comb his hair, Derek didn't really bother caring for his hair. He noticed some stubble poking out of his cheeks.  _I'm going to have to shave soon,_  he thought.  _Maybe I'll grow it out... I'll see what Stiles thinks._ Stiles.

After the minor attack, Derek had begun to notice Stiles even more than normally. Although he didn’t often express his emotions, Derek  _was_  feeling something for the Stilinski kid. He began to take deep breaths whenever Stiles walked past him, to catch whiffs of his scent. He began to notice whenever Stiles tapped his fingers to his favorite song whenever he began to daydream. He even noticed the exact number of seconds it took for Stiles to walk late into class. If he wasn’t in his seat five minutes before, he was exactly 438 seconds late to class. As if it took nine minutes to walk from his Jeep to the classroom. But Derek didn’t accept his feelings. He tried so hard to store them away. He spoke with Laura about her first actual crush, not just a boy she’d “have fun with”.

“Well, for one, I actually noticed the little things about him. The guy I liked smelled incredible, Der Bear. It took him 323 steps to walk from his locker to my own before he tripped on his own feet. I even noticed stupid things no one else did, like how his eyes sometimes changed to different shades of blue. One day they were a clear blue and the next they were as dark as your shirt. It’s such a shame, though, that he left to join the army.”

So werewolves began to notice all the things that no one else did, then, when they fell in love. Or was it love?  _Am I just going through a phase? No, definitely not. I really like him…_

He heard a knock against the bathroom door. “Stiles? I’m off to work, buddy. I left you some food for you. See you later.” The Sheriff walked away and Derek heard him close the door softly. Derek sighed; he thought for sure the Sheriff would walk in and see a half-naked 17 year old boy who wasn’t his son. He opened his door and walked towards Stiles' room, opening the door slowly. As soon as he shut the door, he heard a  _thump_ against the floor. Turning around, Derek saw a confused Stiles staring at him.

"Are you okay?" asked Derek.

"Fine... I thought you left?"

"No, I went to the bathroom. Your dad almost caught me, though. He left you some food."

"Interesting." Stiles pushed himself off the floor and stood up. "Well? Aren't you joining me?"

~     ~     ~

The Sheriff had left out a plate of pancakes for Stiles, with a side of eggs and some bacon. Both boys were eating off their own plates. "Sorry about last night," said Stiles. "I didn't think I'd be so loud." He chuckled at his own joke.

"It's fine. I hadn't fallen asleep, anyway. I like to watch the sky. Did you know that-"

"-there's a bird the flies back and forth from the wires, yes. Damn thing hasn't died yet. I mean, it's not bothering anyone, but his rustling bothers me so much. If he thinks it's too cold, then why does he stay? The world may never know." Derek had to laugh at this. "What?"

"Nothing, just... your fixation with a  _bird_ is somewhat funny. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Stiles looked up, mouthful of pancakes.

"What's up?"

"Well... don't get me wrong. I like you a lot. I just... what are we?" _  
_

"What do you mean?" Stiles gulped down the food, and drank some milk he'd poured himself and Derek. After gulping, he continued. "I'm a human and you're a mythical beast who broods in silence."

"I don't brood, I'm just- that's not the point. I meant what are we in terms of our relationship." Stiles put down his utensils.

"Oh." He stayed silent and thought about it for a while. "What do you  _want_ to be? 'Cause, I'm thinking, it's a little weird to kiss your guy friend. And make out with him in your car. And eat delicious food with him. And feed him while he feeds you. And sleep with him. Not literally sleep but you know what I mean." Derek smiled.

"Look, I think you're wonderful. You're pretty funny, Stiles. I like you. A lot. Like way more than I probably should like someone. I do. But it's only been like a day, dude."

"Yeah, I see your point. Or... or..." And Stiles leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Derek could feel Stiles' long, sticky (from the maple syrup) fingers against his face, and Derek had to stop himself from jumping over the table and tearing off Stiles' clothes.

"St-Stiles." Derek pushed him slightly. Stiles let out a grin and he began to laugh. Derek soon joined in. They on the ground, tears on their faces, breathless, when the Sheriff came back in looking for his keys.

~     ~     ~

After their laugh session, Stiles left Derek on his own. The Sheriff had walked out shortly after, ignoring Stiles. Derek sat in the living room, and turned on the TV. He was browsing through the channels when he heard the water running in the bathroom.  _Stiles is naked. In his shower. Right now._ he thought.

As if he were reading his thoughts, Derek heard a voice say, " _Hey, Derek... wanna join me?_ " Derek, as if by instinct, stood up and walked towards the restroom. He opened the door and noticed large amounts of steam inside the room. It was almost difficult to see anything but he walked towards the shower, pulling the curtain slowly. He saw a naked Stiles facing away from him, water falling down to his head, drops rolling down to his back and to his naked, mole-covered body.

"Wow," he breathed. Derek tried to remove his clothes as fast as he could before he felt a pair of hands tugging his half-removed shirt. He felt hot water hit his shirt, which covered his eyes, and felt Stiles' lips on his own. Stiles held Derek at the waist, leading him closer and closer to his naked body. Derek managed to remove his shirt before Stiles kissed him again.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Stiles. "Derek?"

"Derek? Derek? DEREK!" Derek jolted awake.  _Damn,_ he thought. He had been dreaming. "Derek, you're poking me." Derek looked at his surroundings. He was lying down on the couch; he had fallen asleep. Rubbing his face, he let out a sigh. 

"Sorry, Stiles," he said. "I was just... dreaming."

"Seems like it was more than just dreaming, Der. You were moaning," replied Stiles. He was sitting under Derek, whose legs were on top of Stiles' laps. His (very) hard boner  _was_ poking Stiles. "Glad to know I'm dating someone who's big in all the right places," joked Stiles. Derek sat up, blushing. It took him a while before he could face Stiles.

"Stiles, we still need to talk," responded Derek. "Y'know... about us." Stiles clicked off the television.

"You're right. I think we should get it over with," responded Stiles. Derek smiled. "How do you do this, though?"

"Well, you had a point earlier. We can't be 'just friends'; we're way past that. Pretty sure we skipped it. And we both like each other, a lot."

"Good points." Stiles stared at him. He seemed to actually be listening.

"But I think, personally, we moved really quick in such a small amount of time. It hasn't even been 24 hours and we're acting like we're in a committed relationship. Don't get me wrong, I like you. We should figure out what we want, first, instead of rushing into something stupid."

"Huh... I hadn't really thought about it like that." They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Stiles," began Derek. "I think we should date. Like, go out and get to know each other." Stiles pondered for a while before responding.

"Okay." Shaking his head in confusion, Derek looked at Stiles.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Alright."

They sat in silence. Derek could hear the bird outside flapping its wings before taking flight, perhaps to the other side of the street.

~ ~ ~

 


End file.
